The presence of a lipase in the Ebner gland of the tongue was described by us. The lipase hydrolized triglycerides into monoglycerides, diglycerides, and fatty acids in the stomach. We have now evidence that this "predigestion" by the lipase in the stomach prepares the fats for more efficient digestion in the intestines. This might be of importance in the premature and newborn. Using an animal model with diverted esophageal flow, the effect of the absence of lingual lipase on digestion is being studied. In human studies, the presence of the lipase was shown in newborns. In infants with esophageal atresia the enzyme appears in the esophagus and possibly a second lipase is present in the stomach. At present, infants with pyloric stenosis are studied to exclude regurgitation of duodenal content. Attempts are also made to purify and characterize the enzyme.